Songfics
by LolIsBack
Summary: Cada capítulo puede ser Au o normal. Capítulos independientes referentes a la serie y sus personajes. Sonfics.
1. Chapter 1

**TEEN IDLE – MARINA & THE DIAMONDS**

_I wanna be a bottle blonde_

_I don't know why but I feel conned_

_I wanna be an idle teen_

_I wish I hadn't been so clean_

Ojalá. Ojalá fuera una rubia de bote estúpida como todos decían que era.

Ojalá ella fuera como el resto de adolescentes. Ojalá.

_I wanna stay inside all day_

_I want the world to go away_

_I want blood, guts and chocolate cake_

_I wanna be a real fake_

Ojalá fuera valiente y fuerte. Ojalá pudiera estar sola. Lo estaba, pero quería que la gente se alejara de ella y la dejara sola. Ya estaba acostumbrada. Quería tener amigas falsas y ser una falsa, como ellas.

_Yeah I wish I'd been a, wish I'd been a teen, teen idle_

_Wish I'd been a prom queen fighting for the title_

_Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible_

_Feeling super, super (super!) suicidal_

_The wasted years, the wasted youth_

_The pretty lies, the ugly truth_

_And the day has come where I have died_

_Only to find I've come alive_

Deseaba haber podido ser la reina del baile, con aquel chico tan especial colgado de su brazo y un precioso vestido que lucir. Deseaba haber podido ser como el resto de adolescentes que conocía: despreocupada, egoísta, caprichosa… Deseaba haber sido una cabeza hueca, y haber seguido a la masa cual borrego, para poder encajar.

Pero no podía volver al pasado y cambiar aquello, si es que alguna vez pudo. Ahora sólo podía mirar hacia aquellos duros tiempos, en los que estaba perdida. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había desperdiciado aquella época de su vida.

_I wanna be a virgin pure_

_A 21st century whore_

_I want back my virginity_

_So I can feel infinity_

_I wanna drink until I ache_

_I wanna make a big mistake_

_I want blood, guts and angel cake_

_I'm gonna puke it anyway_

Deseaba no haber sido aquella chica fácil que fue, buscando alguien que la tratara como antaño y que le diera cariño, aunque fuera una mentira. Deseaba haber podido tener capullos a su alrededor que hubieran querido emborracharla. Deseaba haber podido equivocarse sin miedo a las consecuencias. Deseaba haber podido pasar un día, sólo uno sin arrepentirse de haber comido, sin haber deseado vomitarlo todo

_I wish I wasn't such a narcissist_

_I wish I didn't really kiss the mirror when I'm on my own_

_Oh God! I'm gonna die alone_

_Adolescence didn't make sense_

_A little loss of innocence_

_The ugly years of being a fool_

_Ain't youth meant to be beautiful?_

Ojalá su vida hubiera sido diferente. Ojalá no se hubiera sentido así. Ojalá no hubiera sido una adolescente. Ojalá no hubiera sido una idiota. Ojalá hubiera sido guapa.

* * *

**La protagonista de este capítulo es... ¡Emma Swan! Este, por ejemplo, está centrado en su adolescencia, pero puede haber de todo y cualquier personaje.**

**Ya sabéis, reviews, PM. Toda crítica será aceptada. **

**La serie no es de mi autoría.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAAA! Me gustaría agradecer a todos lo que habéis leído mi historia. Gracias a vosotros sigo escribiendo. **

**Este fic va a ser un poco diferente.**

**Es Swanqueen, y nueno, proto os daréis cuenta de quien es el centro del fic, por así decirlo.**

**Como ya sabéis, comentarios y críticas son siempre bien recibidos**

* * *

_**HEART – THE PRETTY RECKLESS**_

_Never wanted to feel_

_Never wanted you to steal my heart_

_Never wanted you to know _

_Never wanted to show I'm weak_

Se equivocó muchas veces, y se cerró en banda.

Hasta que llegó ella a poner su mundo patas arriba.

Con su sonrisa, su simpatía, su manera de ser…

_I'm falling all over myself_

_Trying to be someone else_

_I wish you would dare to walk me home_

_So I wouldn't have to feel alone_

Luchaba duramente por ser cambiar, por volver a ser la que fue veinte años atrás.

Ella era de las pocas personas por las que se sentía fuerte.

Pero todo lo bueno se acaba.

Ella ya tenía novio, alguien para hacerla feliz. Alguien a quien acompañar a casa.

Mientras tanto, ella se sentiría más sola que nunca yendo sola a su hogar.

_Always wanted to be _

_Always wanted you to see my heart_

_Always wanted your love_

_Always wanted but never was_

Siempre quiso ser ella quien la besara.

Siempre quiso que viera su manera de ser realmente, esa que se había perdido entre tanta oscuridad.

Siempre quiso, pero nunca fue…

_I'm falling all over myself_

_Dying to be someone else_

_I wish you would dare to walk me home_

_I don't wanna fight the world alone_

Completamente sola.

Era prácticamente imposible cambiar, pero seguía intentándolo, por ella.

Se moría por demostrar que estaba cambiando.

No quería luchar contra todo solo. La quería a ella a su lado

_Never told you before_

_I've never loved you more_

Nunca antes se lo dijo a nadie, y menos aún a ella.

Y ahora lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo

_All alone_

Completamente sola, de nuevo…


	3. Chapter 3

_**SECRET – THE PIERCES**_

_Got a secret._

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you,_

_Then I know you wont tell what I said_

_Because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

Sintió una presencia tras ella. A esas horas y en esa época del año, estar en el bosque no era bueno. Un gélido viento hacía pequeños tornado de hojarasca seca. Truenos y relámpagos, pero nada de lluvia. Niebla. Oscuridad.

Sintió de nuevo la presencia, que estaba segura de conocer. Un mal presentimiento y un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral

_Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?_

_Now you're telling lies_

_Because you just want to keep it_

_But no one keeps a secret_

_No one keeps a secret_

"Sonreías nerviosa, y pedías perdón por todo. Y pequeñas mentiras salían de tu boca. Sabías que eras culpable. ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada?"

Aquella voz le heló los huesos. Aquella tan familiar voz. Lo recordaba todo perfectamente

"Dos personas pueden mantener un secreto si una de ellas está muerta"

_Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?_

_They burn in our brains_

_Become a living hell_

_Because everybody tells_

_Everybody tells_

"¿Por qué tuviste que contármelo, pequeña Blanca? ¿Ni siquiera ese secreto pudiste guardar? Supongo que fue duro para ti saber que arruinaste la vida de una persona. ¿Acaso la culpa de martirizaba día y noche? Dudo que tengas de eso."

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you_

_Then I know you wont tell what I said_

_Because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

"Dejé mi vida, mi futuro y mi felicidad en tus manos. Confié en ti. Me convertí en tu todo porque nada tenías. Me convertí en la vida de una pequeña asesina. De una niña egoísta capaz de anteponer sus caprichos a la felicidad de la gente"

Sus ojos esmeralda, se llenaron de lágrimas. Su voz era cálida y a la vez fría. El odio y el rencor mezclados con veneno camuflados. Pero a la vez tan visibles…

_Look into my eyes_

_Now you're getting sleepy_

_Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping_

_I know what you're keeping_

_I know what you're keeping_

"Sabía que ocultabas algo. ¿Tú, la bondadosa y dulce princesa Blancanieves? Era imposible cargar con las consecuencias de tus actos, ¿verdad?"

_You swore you'd never tell_

_You swore you'd never tell_

_You swore you'd never tell_

_You swore you'd never tell_

"Dijiste que nunca lo dirías. Prometiste no decirlo nunca. Juraste no decirlo nunca. Y mentiste."

_Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead_

"Dos personas pueden guardar un secreto si una de ellas está muerta. Pero, aunque tú no guardaste el secreto… Decirlo no te libró de la muerte"

Su sangre se había convertido en hielo. La hora había llegado.

* * *

**HOLAAA. He vuelto!. Tenía que decir que gracias por los review, los follows, etc. Me animan mucho a continuar, de verdad. Bueno, bueno, bueno. Qué decir? Este fic se me ocurrió con la canción secret, la cual sale en Pequeñas Mentirosas. Obvio que no voy a matar a copito de nieve (es que es mi fav junto con Regina y no puedo)**

**El caso es que, bajo mi punto de vista, esta canción queda muy bien con este asunto.**

**No es un fic romántico, como los otros, pero buee, decidí cambiar un poco.**

**Bueeeno, gracias por leer, comentar... sguid así!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN – BRUNO MARS**

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you_

_All it does is just tear me down_

_Because my heart breaks a little _

_When I hear your name_

Las cosas sin ella no eran iguales. Cada vez que sonaba aquella balada rock en cualquier lugar la recordaba, porque esa era nuestra canción, la que solíamos bailar sin importar el lugar.

Y cuando hablaba con amigos comunes, la mínima mención con respecto a su persona me hacía daño.

_It all just sounds like oh_

_Too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party _

_Because all you wanted to do was dance_

Era demasiado joven y estúpido como para darme cuenta que debía haber comprado flores para ella, y haberla cogido de la mano, y haber estado pendiente de ella y dedicarle todo mi tiempo, porque podía.

Y haberla llevado a todas las fiestas conocidas por conocer, puesto que bailar es su pasión

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

Sí, ahora está bailando, pero no soy yo el afortunado

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused the good strong woman like you _

_To walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

Fui egoísta, y orgulloso. Pensé sólo en mí y eso hizo que una mujer fuerte y valiente como ella desapareciera de mi vida.

Y me culpabilizo de ello, porque puedo llorar y gritar, pero al final del día, es más que evidente que es todo culpa mía

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

Duele, duele mucho, pero el culpable de todo soy yo.

Jamás llegaré a reparar el dolor y el sufrimiento.

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Because I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

Sólo sé que ella estará bien junto a él, y que él sí que le dará todas su horas, y sostendrá su mano, y la llevará a bailar, y hará todo lo que yo debía haber hecho

* * *

**Bueeeno, aquí estoy de nuevo. El caso es que ni el CapitainSwan ni el SwanFire me gustan , pero sinceramente, esta canción pega y mucho.**

**Es el punto de vista de Neal con respecto a la relación de Garfio y Emma. **

**Y bueno, esto es todo, gracias por leer, y bueno, hay mas , peeeeero vaga se nace no se hace.**

**Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa, Review :3**


	5. Chapter 5

For The Love Of A Daughter – Demi Lovato

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity ward_

Aun me duele recordar. Era sólo una niña pequeña, que deseaba una vida normal. No deseaba ser una princesa, ni nada parecido. Sólo un día, uno sólo, en el que no os ignorárais o discutiérais. Eras tan egoísta. Nunca era lo suficientemente buena para ti, y siempre querías más, siempre. A veces pensaba que sólo era caridad. Y esos pensamientos de ser una cargar para la familia se hicieron algo común en mi gracias ti.

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it_

_But it's hopeless_

_Hopeless_

_You're hopeless_

Tu pecho está vacío, y me pregunto si a pesar de eso sientes los latidos alguna vez, si eres capaz de sentir, porque está claro que pensar, sólo piensas en ti. He intentado por todos los medios que me quisieras, que esto parara. Pero, definitivamente, la esperanza no es algo aplicable a ti.

_Oh father,_

_Please father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh father_

_Please father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejar de mentir? ¿Por qué no dejar de lado tus vicios? ¿Por qué por más que suplico, eres incapaz? Si amaras a tu hija, lo harías. Pero está claro que no amas a nada que no sea tu reflejo.

_Oh_

_It's been five years_

_Since we've spoken last,_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times_

_Before even I love you_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

Han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos, y estás intentando, inútilmente, recuperar algo que jamás tuvimos. No se puede extrañar algo que jamás se tuvo. Me manipulaste todo lo que quisiste, madre, pero eso se ha acabado. Sé perfectamente cuándo tus palabras de afecto son una mentira. Tú jamás me dedicaste sinceras palabras de afecto.

_Don't you remember_

_I'm your baby girl_

_How could you push me out of your world_

_Lie to your flesh and your blood_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved_

_Don't you remember_

_I'm your baby girl_

_How could you throw me right out of your world_

_So young when the pain had begun_

¿Acaso ya no soy tu hija? ¿Acaso ya no me "quieres"? ¿O es que ya no te soy útil? ¿Cómo has podido ser así? ¿Cómo has podido mentirme, y utilizarme, sin importar si la caída correspondiente me rompía por completo? Si tanto me amas, demuéstralo. Actúa como la madre que nunca fuiste, y que jamás serás. Ya no puedes repararlo, nunca. Viví llena de dolor y sufrimiento, tanto físico como psicológico. ¿Acaso tú conoces las cicatrices que me dejaste?

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

El amor como algo que temer y evitar. Y el temor a ser amada es lo que me queda de lo que me obligaste a ser. Me convertiste en las cenizas evaporadas de una muchacha brillante.

* * *

**Vueelvo de nuevo. **

**Bueno, esta canción es preciosa y conmovedora, al menos bajo mi punto de vista.**

**Creo que ya todos sabemos de quién trata este capítulo. Creo que se podría aplicar al momento en el que Cora volvió y Regina se alió con ella.**

**No sé, creo que podría cuadrar, ¿no?**

**Sea como sea, esta canción le queda bien con esa parte de su vida, como Shouldn't Come Back.**

**Ahora, opiniones? Abucheos? Nada? Anyway, reviews :-***


End file.
